Current sensing circuits are included in electric circuits for detecting current conditions. For example, current sensing circuits implemented in DC/DC converters sense a load current such that the load current can be controlled. Generally, DC/DC converters utilize an internal resistive element (e.g., an internal resistor or inductor direct current resistance (DCR)) to sense the load current. However, this approach may be inadequate for highly accurate applications since the internal resistive element is process-dependent and meanwhile suffers from a thermal coefficient different with discrete resistive elements in external circuits. In other circumstances, regular voltage amplifiers are utilized in current sensing circuits to enlarge the voltage of the internal resistive element and convert the enlarged voltage into a current for subsequent signal processing. However, regular voltage amplifiers tend to impose stability concerns on current sensing.